Different Worlds
by Wolfy160688
Summary: I have decided that some of my fiction needs some much needed editing and updating so here is where I'm starting, hope you like the new and improved chapters? please R
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew lightly as several large ships of war sailed almost silently through the water save for the water breaking upon their bows, there were three ships in all one newly built Battle cruiser assigned as flagship she carried a compliment of 2000 crew in all with a platoon of 100 marines aboard. She was armed with eight 23.5cm 65 Cal triple guns, eight 10.5cm 50 Cal double guns, six phalanx anti-air and anti-missile platforms, two sea wolf dart missile launchers, one surface to air missile silo and a hanger carrying two lynx helicopters and one Viper attack helicopter. The other two ships were standard class heavy cruisers with similar armaments save for the triple guns.

Upon this particular voyage the Captain and officer in command of the fleet was the newly appointed Commodore Blazer of the Scottish Navy. Several years ago the Scottish government voted for independence from the United Kingdom, the vote passed and Scotland separated from the UK. Surprisingly Scotland flourished dramatically, the ship yards were one of the first things to reopen and hordes of young and old engineers, students and veterans began work on building the new Scottish navy. Distilleries went back into full production with the demand for Scottish whiskey from the United States, China and Japan as well as the majority of countries in Europe. North Sea oil went to its highest price in years but still stayed just below that of the Arabic and Russian oil prices. It had been a long time since Scotland had seen such prosperity, the newly built navy and armed forces were soon tested however when the Argentinians once again invaded the Falkland Islands over their continued dispute with the United Kingdom regarding ownership of the land.

The Scots military was quick to aid the United Kingdom's task force boosting their numbers in ships, man and air power; it was here that the new Commodore received his merit for promotion. A Captain at the time of the breakout of war he saved the lives of many upon several ships when they came under air attack by refusing to retreat, instead he held his ground, despite their ships being heavily damaged they staved off the attack and the act of bravery earned the captain his promotion. He was a modest man, he stood around 6ft 3 with long blond hair which he kept neatly tied in a braid, and his uniform resembled that of the British Navy uniform except for the Saltire above the left breast pocket and upon the upper right arm of the coat.

The Commodore lay resting upon his bunk within his cabin as he thumbed his way through a book about the Napoleonic wars and how the navy was in those days. All was quiet and still until the whole ship shuddered and groaned, the Commodore wasn't overly concerned but was rather annoyed when a voice interrupted the silence of his cabin. "Commodore please report to the bridge immediately." He sighed and yawned putting the book down on his bedside table when he observed a glass of water and the water inside was moving as though the glass was being tipped over, "How odd"  
He pulled on his coat and made his way to the bridge despite more shuddering and more groaning coming from the ship, "Report."  
"Electrical disturbance sir, five miles ahead and closing."  
"Weather report?"  
"Weather instruments and Operations meteorgical centre report no such storm sir."

The Commodore looked out of the window and picked up a pair of binocular to try and get a better look. Outside what appeared to be a storm was coming their way except instead of dark clouds like one would expect he saw a green fog that seemed to rise from the sea itself as lightning bolts scattered across the sky like searching fingers.  
"Sound general quarters, all stop, put us into full reverse, let's stay clear of this if we can."  
Sounding general quarters sir"  
"Full reverse aye aye sir."

The crew sprang into action just as the Commodore had come to expect of them, they were all highly trained and now they were ready for the real world, they would follow his every command to the letter even if it meant giving up their own lives for one another. The alarm for general quarters sounded and the ship's crew began closing the hatches and stowing away anything and everything that wasn't needed at that time. Soon the ship slowed to a halt and within a few moments had begun to slowly move into reverse, only it seemed as though they weren't going anywhere.  
"We're at full reverse?"  
"Yes sir full reverse."  
The Commodore looked through his binoculars again and saw the storm had moved just as swiftly as his crew had acted and was bearing down upon them, it seemed to be dragging his ships towards itself for some reason.  
"All hands brace." He called out as the storm enveloped the three ships


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark and the sea was calm, standing on watch aboard the HMS Surprise Will Blakeley observed a sudden green coloured storm that vanished as quickly as it had appeared. He ran off to the doctor's cabin to inform him of his discovery.  
"Doctor Come quick something really strange just happened."  
"Is something wrong Mr Blakeley?" The doctor asked looking up from his notes of the day which he had been completing by candle light.  
"I have seen the most fantastic thing on deck you must come see." Will insisted

The doctor wasted no time in getting up and following the young lad up onto the deck where the sails flapped in the wind which had caught them. "Just over there three points off the Port bow I saw something."  
The doctor pulled out his telescope and looked but didn't see anything. "What is it you saw Mr Blakeley, I don't see anything."

"It was very quick sir, a storm of some kind only it was green."

The doctor looked down at him. "Strange I never heard anything."

"That's just it sir neither did I, I have never seen anything like it."

The doctor looked again then put his telescope away, "Leave it with me Mr Blakeley I will do some research on this phenomenon, you should just return to your watch."

"Yes Sir" The young boy tipped his hat and started to walk the deck.

The doctor returned to his cabin and looked out a book from his modest bookcase and flicked through a few pages to explore the strange sighting and continued reading and researching long into the next morning.

The next morning the wind had dropped once again so the HMS Surprise wasn't travelling as fast as she could have been. Captain Jack decided that this was the perfect opportunity to continue repairs to the ship after their last encounter with the Acheron. Upon inspection of the damage they found that she had actually taken quite a beating but still she stayed afloat defiant as ever of Davey Jones's locker. Will Blakely was supervising a group of men working on the quarter deck when a sailor carrying planks of wood accidentally knocked into him causing him to stumble backwards and lose his balance before falling overboard.

"MAN overboard the sailor cried as everyone rushed to the side of the ship. Will was in real trouble the ship wasn't going very fast but she was rocking around a lot which could cause him to go under her. Two sailors jumped off the side of the ship and grabbed the young lieutenant and pulled him away from the side of the ship so as not to get sucked under.

"You, alright there sir?"

"Yes thanks to you gentlemen."

A rope ladder was thrown over the side of the ship and they all climbed up out of the water. By this time Jack had heard all the commotion and was standing at the side with the rest of the men waiting for the three to stand before him upon the deck.

"A very lucky escape you had there Mr Blakeley, from now on if you wish to go swimming you should at least remove most of your uniform before doing so."  
Both jack and the crew laughed as Will smiled  
"Alright about your work there men show's over" The Boson called out and started dispersing the men back to their duties.  
Jack returned to his cabin followed shortly by the doctor.

"How go the repairs Jack?" The doctor asked politely as he took up a chair.

"They go well, steady but well, how about you Stephen, how are your patients fareing up?"

"Fine, Mr Blakeley I expect to make a complete recovery considering the circumstances as well as the others."

"Good, in that case as soon as we are sea worthy then we shall go out and find our prize."

"Begging your pardon Jack but, we already took a severe beating from her already, would it not be wise to return to England and pick up a squadron?"

"My dear Doctor, medicine may be your fortae but military tactics is most certainly not." Jack smiled as he lay himself into his hammock.

"I meant no offence Jack."

"Of course not Stephen but we cannot return to England for a squadron for the simple matter is, we are the squadron, it is up to us and us alone to stop the Acheron."

The doctor nodded in understanding even if he didnt fully understand his friend's decision to remain and face such a foe alone, surely it would make far more sense to bring in a larger force and to overwhelm her with superior fire power?


End file.
